


The One Where It's Louis' Turn.

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "I'm on my phone so I don't know if I'm in the two hour range, but I was wondering if you can do one where Harry isn't pregnant? But he has a really sore back and it gets to the point where he's I tears and Louis rubs his back and gets him in different positions just to soothe him really fluffy and cuddly please! Sorry if that's weird for you babe:( have a good one! (: xx"





	

Harry pressed his hands into his back and pushed his hips forward with a soft groan. He blew out a slow breath as he straightened himself and rubbed his fingers into the base of his spine before turning and walking gingerly from the twins room to his own.

“Hey, ” Louis looked up from his magazine when Harry walked in. His hair was already sleep soft and ruffled and his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. “Girls asleep? ”

Harry nodded and gingerly lowered himself on to the large, soft bed. “Spark out. Exhausted after running around all day. “

Louis smiled and closed his magazine, scooting across the sheets and over to Harry. ”Bathroom is all dry and cleaned up and there’s a warm bubble bath waiting for you. Alarm is off your side too so I’m on breakfast and getting dressed duty tomorrow.“

“My god Lou you’re a Saint! Just go easy on the chocolate spread. They’ve got nursery tomorrow morning.”

Louis laughed at the thought of sending his daughters to their nursery school high on sugar again. It hadn’t gone down particularly well last time. When it came to the children their twin girls looked a lot like Harry and definitely had all his charm but behaviourally hadn’t fallen far from the Tomlinson branch of the tree. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and then wriggled off the bed. As he jumped off the mattress bounced and Harry hissed in pain.

“Baby? Your back bad tonight?”

Harry nodded and rubbed the base of his spine again, massaging it hard with his fingertips despite knowing that it wouldn’t actually make any real difference. Louis made a sympathetic noise then leant around him and pressed his own fingertips into his husbands back. Ever since he’d carried the twins four years ago his back had gotten a lot worse and some nights it was utter agony. They’d tried so much but very little helped and often what worked one night didn’t work the next and he hated painkillers. He’d spent the day playing with the girls, running around and carrying them on his shoulders and he knew at the time it wasn’t a good idea but … They’re his daughters! He loved them and a little backache wasn’t going to stop him playing with them.

“Oh baby.” Louis rubbed a little harder and then pushed Harry to lay down on his stomach. “Gonna loosen you up a little before you get in the bath.” Louis felt Harry start to giggle underneath him and smacked his arse. “Not like that you giant pervert.”

“Maybe later? ”

“ No. It’s all about your back tonight. And stop pouting. ”

“ How did you …”

“same way I know your dimples are out right now. ”

Harry smiled and tried his best to relax, but every time his hips moved he hissed and his back flinched away from Louis’ fingers.

Louis stopped moving and sat up. ” Want me to stop? “

“ No. It’s just … You know … ”

“ Nothing’s helping? ”

Harry shook his head sadly and rolled onto his side, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it between his knees. It’d worked when he was eight months pregnant and he was too uncomfortable to sleep. It had taken off just enough pressure to ease the pain in his hips and lower back. But right now? Not at all. He tried to relax into it but he couldn’t and his back just seemed to get tighter and tighter and hurt so much it was like a red hot needle being pushed between his vertebrae. Before he knew what was happening he heard something that sounded like a sob and it was only when Louis started to coo at him that he realised that it was coming from him.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Harry snuffled and tried to wipe that rears from his cheeks as they were slowly seeing from his eyes.

“Hey, it’s OK. It’s fine.”

Harry shook his head again and tried to curl up into a ball but his back throbbed and burnt and he immediately straightened himself out again. “Fuck Lou this is ridiculous.”

“Right mister, ” Louis shuffled closer and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead.“ You’re taking a painkiller, getting in the bath and then we’re going to bed … To sleep you horny twat.”

Harry smiled and let out a small giggle. “OK babe. Thanks.”

“Oh, and another thing.”

“Hmm? ”

Harry shuffled forward, tucking himself in to Louis.

“I don’t think you getting pregnant again is such a good thing.”

“But Lou …”

“So how’s about …” Louis pulled Harry’s hand from his hop where it had landed around to his small, soft tummy. “How’s about we let this one keep growing in here instead?”


End file.
